


An Unexpected Erruption

by OneDirectionator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionator/pseuds/OneDirectionator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a dangerous situation harry and zayn discover their love for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Erruption

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in an hour during a skype call with my friend (who btw gave me the prompt for this fic) so you probably know what to expect... kind of a crack fic but not really. basically just sex. not to be taken too seriously.

**Harry's POV**

 

it was the best show of our lifes. never had the crowd been so on fire like tonight. i was completely in sync with everyone, especially with zayn. it was magical. the beats let us forget about the vulcano warning that was currently on the news. about 5 songs in we heard our manager from backstage shout. just seconds later people started screaming and trying to get out of the venue as fast as possible. before we could even react people came and started pulling us backstage screaming and shouting at us. i couldn't make out much but i think they were saying that we had to get to our dressing rooms as quickly as possible. i looked around for zayn, as we were sharing a dressing room this time. everybody was in panic and as soon as i got a hold of zayn's arm i didn't want to let go of him. i was shaking from fear.  as soon as we arrived in the dressing room i slammed the door shut behind us. zayn sprinted to the little tv and turned it on. but we already knew what the anchorman was about to say. the volcano had errupted. i was nervously pacing along the room keeping my eyes on zayn as he was the only one who gave me comfort in this frightning situation. we hadn't spoken yet because we didn't have to. we knew that we were thinking the same thing. zayn cradled his head in his arms. i was worried about him. he didn't like to show it but situations like these always scared him a lot. i sat down next to him petting his back and telling him that everything was going to be alright. "how do you know that?" he asked, his voice broken. "because i'm here to protect you. i'm always here." i whispered. "i know you are." he breathed.

he slowly lifted his head and it was then that i noticed how close we were. his eyes looked directly into mine, looking for something to hold on to. his beautiful deep brown eyes made me forget about all the danger. our heads moved automatically closer and closer together. my gaze moved between his eyes and his lips. those beautiful full lips i could never get enough of. and just moments later our mouths were colliding. the kiss was gentle at first but wuickly turned into desperate tounge movements and lip pulling. i moved so i could sit on his lap, straddling his hips. that way our kiss could deepen even more. i could feel a bulge forming in his jeans and i could feel my dick hardening too. I slowly started grinding down on him earning low moans from him. i swallowed every sound he made. soon we were both gasping and moaning uncontrollably. "please, harry please" i heard him breathe between his moans and i obeyed, slowly sliding down between his thighs. i slid my hadns down his torso until i reached his jeans, slowly unbuckling them and pulling them as far down as possible. looking at his hard dick, then up at his pleasure filled face, then back at his dick. I started palming him through his pants, while looking directly into his eyes. “fuck” he almost sreamed, throwing his head back. I then slowly pulled the waistband over his hard, throbbing dick. Licking along his vein all the way to the tip. He was now moaning loudly with every breath, forgettiing about the screaming and dying people outside. I nibbled and licked over his slit and then finally took the head of his dick in my mouth while stroking him with my hand. Slowly but steadily I took more and more of him in my mouth until his wet cock hit the back of my throat. i then started sucking and hollowing my cheeks before pulling off and going back down, trying to tell him that he was welcome to fuck my mouth. He seemed to get the message and started thrusting in and out of my warm, wet mouth, leaving precum all over my lips. I could hear him swear clutching at the couch cushion. I couldn’t keep myself from touching my own dick anymore, not even bothering to pull down my pants, I started fucking into my hand.

Soon I could hear zayn shout “fuck harry, fuck me I’m so close.” And so was I, loving the way zayn was now roughly fucking into my mouth. He twisted his hands in my hair pulling slightly, signalling me that he was about to come but I didn’t want to pull off, I wanted to feel his warm, salty come in my mouth. Only seconds later I could feel his dick pulsing in my throat and his come filling up my mouth. I tried to swallow but wasn’t able to get it all. Zayn was falling apart on the couch above me as his cum dripped out of my mouth.  When his spasms had calmed down he pulled out of my mouth letting me finish too. I opened my pants as best as I could and started stroking my dick as hard as possible. “come on harry, come for me” zayn was commanding in a hoarse, sexy voice. And that drove me over the edge. I was coming harder than I ever had before, my vision going black, shouting out zayn’s name. when I was finally able to breathe normally again I licked my lips, not wanting to let go of zayn’s taste just yet.

“fuck that was so hot” he was letting out in a moan. 

I quickly buckled up my pants, as zayn was tucking himself back into his jeans as well. I crawled onto the couch, lying next to him and staring into his beautiful eyes once more. His fingers came up to my face, slowly touching my cheeks. 

“I love you” Zayn breathed, not breaking our gaze.

“I love you” I said. Meaning every word.

Our quiet moment didn’t last long though, as we heard the door rattle. That was when we started to become aware of what was going on outside again. Only seconds later the door broke and a huge red wave made it’s way into the room slowly covering the ground. I could feel zayn clutching my hand. “everything’s going to be okay.” I said, hardly abe to get the words out as tears were streaming down my face. I couldn’t bring myself to look at the red, deadly water that was rising higher and higher anymore. I pulled his head close, pressing my lips against his one last time before eveything went black.

 


End file.
